


Copper Vines

by vladimiri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Monarchy, One Shot, Scenario, Slaves, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladimiri/pseuds/vladimiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months after the first attempt against the Royals, an attempt was directly made against the King's life and, this time, the mercenaries were very unlucky. As they saw the King's guard was a woman, they underestimated you and let their guards down. It took you a total of five minutes to end at least ten mercenaries and not a single hair was taken from the King's head.</p><p> </p><p>This time, the King decided to gift you a different kind of reward.</p><p> </p><p>"As I am ever grateful to your deeds as my personal guard, my wife has brought to my attention that I might be lacking as a King and have not seen that all your needs are fulfilled." He spoke softly as both of you walked towards the Throne and he stopped as he reached closer to the short stairs and turned in your direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper Vines

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes: this is a slave!au so if this is not your thing I suggest not reading it, this has some Monarchy mechanics and inaccurate details for a storyline happening in the past.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Two months after you saved the Royal's lives, the King rewarded you with a new position in his Royal Guard. You were the only woman among those many warriors that personally protected the royal family, until mercenaries tried to end the King’s life and you managed to protect him, the Queen and the newborn Prince on your own using only your sharpest sword. Now, you were the King’s personal guard and maid of trust.

Still just a woman, however, you were constantly reminded by each of your enemies just before you ended their lives.

Along with the new position, your status within society shifted as well. You were respected as the Royals themselves and were bowed to even in the most common places you used to visit every so often like the open market when the Queen had desires to satiate during her pregnancy and she personally requested your help.

With the newly found respect also came the greed ingrained on the hearts of the Sellers. Many Sellers came to visit you and try to convince you they had the best servant for your tastes and a fair price, but you were not interested in the physical indulgences such servants implied. You had serious duties to fulfill and no time to deal with the needs common of men. After all, you were no men.

Five months after the first attempt against the Royals, an attempt was directly made against the King’s life and, this time, the mercenaries were very unlucky. As they saw the King’s guard was a woman, they underestimated you and let their guards down. It took you a total of five minutes to end at least ten mercenaries and not a single hair was taken from the King’s head.

This time, the King decided to gift you a different kind of reward.

“As I am ever grateful to your deeds as my personal guard, my wife has brought to my attention that I might be lacking as a King and have not seen that all your needs are fulfilled.” He spoke softly as both of you walked towards the Throne and he stopped as he reached closer to the short stairs and turned in your direction. “I am fulfilled in my duties and my responsibilities are my honor as well. Protecting the King and his family are my needs and my duty.” You replied as softly as possible without wanting to sound disrespectful, but the King motioned with his hand signaling for you to shush.

“I have spoken to my counselor… you remember Joonmyun?” He inquired and you nodded in response. “Joonmyun has some personal contacts and arranged for us to meet with the trust-worthy Seller for the Royal Family.” You frowned at these words. Joonmyun, the King’s counselor, had been a friend of yours since you entered the training quarters he used to sneak into to dodge vendors who claimed he was cheating when he convinced them to sell things for lower prices. He knew you as well as you knew yourself and you silently wished to see him more often.

“My king, I do not comprehend.” Your eyes fell to the ground when you spoke again, your words filled with confusion. “The Queen has suggested that I should gift you with one of the servants from Seller Jiaheng.” The King supplied and you took a couple of steps back. Jiaheng was well known for his premium servants and personally training those before they had any contact with their future masters. “I cannot… I cannot accept such, my King. I thank you and the Queen for the attention, and I ask forgiveness for worrying you, but my only need is protecting your family.” You stuttered out trying not to choke on your words.

He laughed and his laugh was not of mockery but of kindness. “My dear, you know I have always considered you as much as my children… As a man with a wife, and such wife with knowledge of the female body, we both know there are other needs that must be settled every now and then. If you want a more tactical aspect, please consider that such activities help the body achieving better endurance and relieve accumulated stress from previous battles.” His speech held that tone of wisdom and reasoning he used when convincing Kings and Scholars from other kingdoms. Before you could speak again, he continued. “You cannot deny the advantages in battle that shall result from these activities, such as a faster and stronger body with higher endurance and better movements.” His eyes were almost pleading for you to accept his words.

Knowing the Queen, her voice was probably echoing on the back of the King’s mind that he should make you accept this and you were about to take pity on the man, but not before he said the words that solidified your decision. “You have great quarters in which you live on your own… Even if you do not wish to chose a knight to marry you, a servant might help with keeping the distractions away… Please, my daughter.” The King’s words covered in care for you and you gave in. In another corner of your mind, you reasoned you had only accepted to meet with Joonmyun and Jiaheng because the King had insisted, not because you missed your friend so much.

Later that evening, you had motioned for one of the palace maids to come closer and requested that she instructed the horses were brought to the main doors of the palace but that the side gates of the garden should be open, as the King wished. an hour later, you and the King were once again walked side by side and both settled on your horses with a fluid, trained movement. Throughout the poorly lit path, he chatted over how much he trusted Joonmyun (well, he was a counselor, after all) and if Joonymun picked Jiaheng, it was with the highest standards (which you also knew, for Jiaheng’s fame preceded him).

Both horses halted to a stop when you and the King reached Joonmyun’s quarters within the city, a quiet house with a beautiful garden on the outside. You were greeted on the front gates and the horses were brought inside after you left them to drink water on the clear pond. Beside your friend, which you greeted with a sincere hug, was the Seller. The Seller bowed in the King’s direction first and then bowed in your direction before taking your hand in his. You hissed at the unauthorized contact, and the man retreated with a polite smile. Two cups of tea later, the King’s friendly words of ‘if he’s not to your taste, we shall find a more suitable one’ came and you found yourself tracing the path to the private guest room on the further end of the house, at least three rooms away from the room in which the tea had been served.

Light chills went down your spine when your fingers ghosted over the hollow space carved in the wooden border of the door and gently tugged it aside. The door shifted with barely enough of a sound and revealed a pale form situated on the middle of the room, kneeling above what seemed to be a soft cushion. The only motion that could be seen as a recognition of your presence was the way the servant’s head fell slightly lower as if bowing deeper. The man did not dare look up. “Mistress.” He breathed out in reverence, and his back did not shift in the slightest, maintaining a straight line that seemed to accentuate his features. A blue cloak fell over his shoulders gracefully and only heightened the lack of imperfections over that skin. You walked closer to the man until you could almost feel the heat from his body and proceeded to kneeling in front of him, releasing a breath you had unconsciously been holding. “What is your name?”

Your voice seemed to startle him somehow but he remained still otherwise. You remembered what Jiaheng mentioned between the first and the second cup of tea and added “You may speak” as softly as possible not to startle him again. “I am called Xiumin by Lord Jiaheng, Mistress.” The warm voice replied with hesitation and, even so, you felt yourself being lured closer to the comfortable sound. Perhaps that was one of the skills Jiaheng seemed to train within the servants, you could clearly see the appeal in there.

“Lord Jiaheng has no claim over you anymore. What do you wish to be called?” You inquired and gave him permission to speak whenever you directly asked him something. “I wish to be called Minseok, if it so pleases Mistress, as it is the name my mother has given me from birth.” He replied and you nodded in return, partially surprised by the answer and equally satisfied with it.

You stood from the ground and offered him your hand. "Stand, Minseok. We’re going home…“ You breathed in his direction and he stood without reaching for your hand. Your heart seemed to hurt a little on the corners, the training had been very strict, apparently. Without waiting for another motion besides his gentle couple of taps against his knees to help the circulation back -and you wondered in regret for how long he was made kneel in that spot-, you took his hand almost protectively and led him back to the tea room.

All conversation between the King, Jiaheng and Joonmyun halted when they noticed both your figures standing in the hall and the trio looked at you expectantly. "So…?” Joonmyun broke the silence, waiting for your approval of his hand-picked servant. Obviously the man fit your tastes more than well, the counselor knew your preferences and desires better than you knew those yourself, result of many conversations about how man indulged themselves and the noises were unfortunately dragged to the training quarters -you had always complained about the lack of peace and privacy during the night, which was solved when the King gave you the graters quarters with direct access to his own besides the Queen’s-. “It is settled, I presume. My King, shall we return to the Palace?” You inquired with certain pressure, waiting for his reply, because you could nearly taste the anxiety flowing from Minseok however flawless he was in not letting it show within his expressions or posture. You were still holding his hand and the tip of your fingers could feel his pulse, thrumming fast underneath the skin.

Jiaheng smiled with relief at your subtle approval and they all stood, walking with you and the servant towards the horses. A thought crossed your mind for a few moments, on whether your horse would be able to carry both your weights back to the Palace as he had always been used to no more weight besides you, your armor and your sword. You would keep a careful eye on the animal, you had far too much love for the creature.

In silence, you wondered if Minseok would need help settling on the horse but Jiaheng simply raised an eyebrow at you, almost defiant. Minseok sat on the horse with the practical movement of a trained warrior -you supposed the grace was something that only came after many years doing that so often and daily-, you settled in front of him and motioned for him to hold on your leather belt even if you personally preferred him to hold onto your waist. “Farewell, my King. Lady Commander, I wish Xiumin will be of your taste and that his behavior may put a good word on my training.” Jiaheng bowed once, his eyes with some amusement in them, and Joonmyun took a few steps closer to you before he could whisper. “Commander, please don’t forget he has needs very close to yours. Jiaheng might have kept him from food during the training, it is not beyond him to do so, and the boy must eat carefully and slowly… This is my advice not only as a counselor but as someone who knows the human body well.” His lips moved gently and the sound that passed them were low enough for you to be the only one that heard those words. You nodded in gratitude, for these words cleared some of your doubts, and so you, the King and the new addition to your responsibilities departed back to what you knew as your home and hoped one day Minseok could have that comfort as well.

Given what little knowledge you had of most common training applied to the slave servants, you couldn’t even begin to imagine how much more strict Jiaheng could have been to Minseok and you deeply wished the servant had suffered less than you could imagine… You were probably wrong anyway, considering the high level of discipline evident in him.

 

 

 

Night had fallen over the kingdom with a cooling breeze and, by the time the horses had been led back to the stable and the King returned to the front gates to lead the new soul that would live within the those walls through the main door of the palace, the moon was high within the night sky. The King motioned with his hand for both of you to follow him and however familiar you were with these rooms and corridors and every decoration in every corner, tracing the path to your quarters with the presence of a man besides the King himself gave you a tight wave of anxiety. “Minseok, as I have caught your name to be, welcome to the quarters in which you will be living. There is considerable space inside and you will only begin your training with the guards on the next moon, so you can calmly settle and begin learning the needs of your Mistress.” He smiled towards the younger man and then turned to face you. “Lady Commander, I have requested that our assassin Jongin may watch over my sleep until the next moon. Until then, you are released from your duties.” The King left with a polite bow and a suggestive wink over his shoulder when he thought Minseok couldn’t see him, as he walked towards his own quarters and you could hear the faint sounds of fabric moving on the outside of the walls, Jongin already on duty.

You looked at your new company for a moment and saw the man remained silent, with his back straight and eyes on the ground when not directly requested to look up. “You may look freely… and speak freely unless the King or the Queen specify otherwise… or me, I presume.” You mumbled the thoughts out awkwardly as you opened the doors to your quarters and ushered him inside. He looked at you hesitantly and bit his lower lip to suppress a shy smile when you didn’t scold him for doing so, you couldn’t help but find that expression so endearing.

A few steps further into the quarters and you closed the door after he stood by your side. “That is my room, and the door to the right is the guest room but… I mean, that will be your room if you wish so. Yeah.” Silently reprimanding yourself on the lack of appropriate words for the situation, you motioned to the opposite side. “That is the study room and the door beside it is the bathing room… And here, as you can see, is the living room. On the rare occasions the King visits, he sits on the dark red couch by the right, but I… I mean, we will generally use the bigger one, the dark brown couch. I think that’s all?” You finished in a breath before looking back at him and- oh!

“Heavens, I almost forgot, I had requested the cooks prepared something soft for you to eat and juice from the Queen’s vineyard for us to drink because I had no idea how you would deal with alcohol.” You bit your lower lip and hurried towards the low table in the middle of the room where a delicate shape was covered by a thin, white cloth. After a moment, you heard the soft voice reach your ears tentatively. “M-mistress… May I approach?” His question made you feel stupid for forgetting to tug him closer somehow and you nodded visibly. “Yes, please sit beside me.” You spoke and waited for him to get closer to you.

Without much thought, you removed the cloth and revealed the pieces of soft bread and the bowl of warm soup with small cubes of varied vegetables. You brought the bowl and the plate of breads closer to you and Minseok. “What would you prefer to begin with? You can have both, eventually, but we must take it slow, I have been instructed my the counselor.” You asked, not only because it was a valid question given that situation, but also because you truly wished to hear his voice once more. He answered after a few more beats. “If it pleases Mistress, I would like to try the vegetables, please.” He bowed his head lower in thanking and so you took the spoon beside the bowl, dipping it in the liquid before bringing the spoon closer to the man. He leaned forward after you silent nod and took the spoon between his lips for a moment.

You frowned at the whole image and he seemed alarmed at your reaction. “Have I displeased Mistress?” He let out weakly, unsure. You frowned deeper. “No, heavens no, you have done very well… It’s just… This is very unusual for me.” You confessed and his alarmed expression seemed to soften but not fully. You took his hand and placed the spoon between his fingers, masking your situation with a cough. “There. You can eat comfortably… I only suggested you eat slowly, and we’re not in a hurry anyway.” You explained when he looked at you with question in his eyes. 

Soft and fluid movements Minseok made while calmly feeding himself kept you thinking, how much pain must those delicate fingers and visibly strong arms have endured during the training? From what small glimpses you had caught of his milky skin, there were no visible marks. At least, not ones that you had noticed. It was common knowledge not to talk about the training, but there were the rumors and there were forbidden books and you had contacts every few walls. You learned there were ways of causing pain without leaving visible marks or even damaging the mind enough to tame any soul, the image of Minseok having his fingertips licked by harsh vapors of spices that damaged the feeling and the first layer of skin like you once saw one of the to-be-slaves go through behind gates of the training homes on the outer borders of the city. The painful image was followed by many other methods of taming being pictured with that human as a victim, as the main character, and it hurt you to the point you lowered your head to the table and took deep breaths.

“Mistress? Mistress, are you unwell?” He inquired with distress clear in his voice, the soft ‘ting’ of the spoon falling to the bowl what made you lift your head after a couple of minutes. Even so, he still did not dare to touch you without permission. “I am well… I was caught by unpleasant thoughts, that’s all.” You told him before taking a glance at the table. He was almost through the bowl and had not touched anything else. You tried to be more proactive, unused to tending to someone whose typical functions needed to be directly allowed, and took one of the small cups made of a mixture of copper and gold threads, pouring some juice from the dark ceramic jar and placing the cup beside his hand after you took a small sip from it.

Yes, as expected, the cool liquid tasted very soft and relieving great heats from earlier that day. You hoped it would please him. Even so, you played with a quick thought for a moment… he was your gift from the King and the Queen after all and still, despite considering how deeply you felt the need to treat him as a human and not just any object, you asked yourself how wrong of you would be to indulge in it even if just for a fleeting moment.

Taking one of the cubes of soft bread between your fingers and extended your hand in his direction. One side of your brain spoke vehemently reasoning you were just tending to his health and hunger, the other side did not need as much as a whisper until you heard yourself breath out a low, direct command to him. “Part your lips.” 

Maybe you should have added a please in there somewhere, be more polite, more human, or perhaps not have said anything at all and allowed him to eat on his own pace.

Somehow, you were equal parts guilty and pleased you went for that command anyway because his eyes fell closed and his beautiful lips opened, eliciting a heady breath from you when he wrapped you fingers with his mouth before his tongue drew the piece of bread closer and further into his mouth while lightly curving beneath your fingertips. You cleared your throat after he leaned away you decided to drag a piece of bread to your own mouth, nibbling in it and focusing on the chewing motion instead of the pang of regret crawling in between the thoughts of what else could he do and heat rose to your cheeks.

First-hand experience on how well could Jiaheng train the to-be-servants were not something you had expected to have anytime soon in your life. Considering your status and duty, you had a modest amount of gold coins and silver coins stored on the safe underneath the flooring of your room, protected by traps designed by the assassin that worked under the King’s name. “Eat freely and, when you feel satisfied, come find me on my room.” You let out as you stood from the ground and walked towards the door beside the guest room and removed your armor, placing it on a dummy on the corner of the room further from the door to the King’s quarters and your currently closed windows. Removing the separate parts of metal and heavy fabric always made you feel like you were floating but this time you were feeling your weight heavy on the ground.

Not long after you had finished undressing and wrapping a lighter robe around you, the one the Queen had gifted you for your name day just a few moons before, there was a light sound coming from the outside of your door. “Come in.” Biting his lower lip, Minseok entered your room after your permission and started to undo his cloak and kneeling down. You hushed in his direction, doing the robe back on and blushing hard. “That’s… that’s not what I meant, I n-needed your help taking these to the bathing room… … …” Stuttering was so unflattering for your image, you were completely sure, but the confused look in Minseok’s eyes were so very endearing as he stood from the ground and took two steps towards the general direction of the toiletries you had gathered for him. Never having taken interest in different and complex items for the skin, you had only soft soap and a moisturizing oil in the bathroom for bruises and wounds in general not to let the skin recover too roughly. Overall, most of your body had scars or bruises even if most scars were from your earlier days and first battles; the most recent scar and the only scar that could not be covered with every day clothing was the one that drew a thin but clear line from your jawline to your left breast.

You were covered in flaws, imperfections, and here you were being graced by the presence of such an angelic creature. You had never believed the myths of creatures from other realms, but the man in front of you surely could not be just a human, those enticing eyes that electricity down to your soul were not for humans to even presence.

Thankfully, you managed not to embarrass yourself further until he had already bathed and you had cleared the table, sending the kitchen utensils back to the kitchen through one of the maids returning with glasses you presumed to be from the quarters just after the Queen’s. Normally you would return these yourself but you were considering how Minseok would feel on his own for a few moments. Not that you didn’t think he was capable, you had been proved he could wait quite well earlier that day, but you wanted to help him get more acquainted with living somewhere new and then he could have some time to himself. The Seller had informed you the servant was proficient in reading and writing four different languages from the kingdoms, so the books you possessed had been transferred to the guest room and maybe tomorrow when the sun started to fall back you could take the man to visit the open market and the book stalls to pick a few for himself.

With partially trembling fingers, you opened the door to his room and motioned for him to go inside. He stood beside the entrance and seemed surprised by something. “Uh… I’ve been told you could read so I took the freedom of placing some books on the shelf to the right and the bed isn’t the biggest one ever but it’s an improvement from the sleeping mats we used to store in here… And you can use the drawers and other shelves as you prefer, of course. Is… Is it to your tastes, Minseok? Please, speak truthfully.” You fumbled in a breath, and he seemed to be almost glowing. “These are… these are more than I deserve, Mistress.” He stated with his soft voice dropping an octave but remaining velvety. “I am very grateful, Lady Commander.” He added, bowing deeply but straightening his back before you could hurry to tell him to do so. He graced you with a simple smile and a beautiful shine through his eyes.

 

 

On the previous night, after you had told Minseok to get settled on his room, despite his eyes silently asking if he was truly dismissed for the night and shoulders dropping slightly as you left him on his own, you returned to your own room and fell over your own bed feeling considerably tired.

It had been an exhausting day, not only physically, and there were so many things to be done in the morning.

Somehow, you could hear subtle sounds coming from the other room when you woke as the birds sang just outside your window and you opened them to allow light enter your room. It took you a couple more of minutes to draw your hair back into a bun and tie it with a black piece of cloth before you went to the door of your quarters, opening them and greeting the King and the Queen who both directed a knowing look at you as they stopped for a moment, mostly because the Queen was not very pleased by their morning battle-like training routines. “Has your gift been of your taste, Lady Commander?” The Queen questioned with a light smile and the King seemed to be suppressing giggles. He was a full grown man, by the heavens, and he was holding back giggles. “Minseok and his discipline exceed his training, my Queen. Had he been presented to the society for sale, he would have both woman and men by his feet.” You admitted with sincerity as you lowered your head. The King placed his hand on your shoulder for a moment as a caring gesture. “We wish your happiness as much as we wish that of our children of blood. I wish this man may fulfill your needs as a woman, which I know you have neglected since you started training.”

They left after a couple more of smiles and gentle touches, and you returned to the middle of your quarters after closing the door and sat beside the table. Without you informing him, he would not have known you had only indulged yourself in such activities once before you began training. At that time, it was not something you wished to repeat, the lack of control after bringing your own body towards an unknown edge gave you chills and not in a pleasant way. You disliked feeling out of control, so very much, and learned to suppress different requests of your body besides those of a more pleasurable nature.

Minseok opened the doors of his room and took a few steps closer to you before bowing deeply. “Good morning, Mistress.” He let out, proceeding to sit in front of you, crossing his legs gracefully and folding his hands on his lap, looking at you with attention. “Did you sleep well, Minseok?” You questioned in a soft tone. “Yes, Mistress.” He supplied in return and gifted you another heavenly smile.

“Later this day we will go for a walk on the open market for supplies and the likes, and when the moon rises the tailor will come visit us for your measurements. Seller Jiaheng informed me yesterday that you had positive inclinations towards golden and earthly colors, I wish to arrange for the tailor to sew a dark green robe for you with golden threads on the wrists and the bottom and on the collar if you enjoy the fabrics I suggested he'd bring for us to check.” You explained the plans for him and he seemed to be pleased by the idea of it. How often was he allowed to even step out of the training home before? You did not wish to dwell on these thoughts, your intentions were to be the best owner you could be even if the idea of owning someone displeased you for the unfairness of a human being’s life being so completely ignored as a person just to serve another.

“Mistress, may I touch your shoulders?” He requested and you whispered a 'yes, you may’, not knowing what to expect. Minseok came closer on his knees and settled right behind you, his fingers then drawings circles and varied shapes under light pressure of his fingertips, massaging the tiredness from the previous days away along with some of your other rational thoughts. Great hands, very skilled fingers indeed, you thought hysterically and shut down a small laughter that almost escaped your lips. “Thank you, that feels very good… You are very skilled in this, Minseok.” You confessed slowly, your words dragging out of your tongue, relaxed. That earned you a soft pleased noise from over your compliment that traveled down your nerves. Well, even as you were struggling to ignore the possibilities being offered to you on a silver plate, those please little noises took another bit of your coherent thoughts away. You found yourself asking it before sense returned to your mind. “Please be honest, Minseok, do you allow me to kiss you?”

He was clearly surprised and you didn’t know if it was at what you had requested of that you had requested at all, but lowered his hands to his lap and broke out an intense 'yes, please, mistress'. You shifted in his direction before leaning closer, gently pressing your lips against his after closing your eyes. Oh. Was it even possible for lips to be so soft? You pressed slightly closer until he seemed to fall into the kiss and lead you without even moving his hands, the warmth from his lips stealing your breath for himself and you felt electricity run down your fingers until you broke the kiss for air. What had that been, that sensation thrumming through your veins, not unlike the powerful rush you felt and ending an enemy’s life in the middle of a battle? The man in front of you was just as flushed but with a bit more of confidence in his eyes, enough that you expected him to kiss you again if he ever wished so.

The trip to the market resulted in four more books for Minseok and a new set of daggers for you.

The tailor’s visit passed under the King’s watch for you did not trust yourself to mask your curiosity and possible desires that could surge from admiring his skin uncovered by fabric.

Later that night when Minseok returned to your quarters, you had already taken the books to his room, placed parchment paper, ink and quills over the study table beside his bed and safely stored your new daggers on their rightful places, even one behind the nightstand to your right in case you needed a weapon in quick reach. His defined form was covered by a light red robe that dipped far too low on his chest that you had a difficult moment trying to gather your composure back. “Good evening, Mistress.” He greeted you and you made an attempt at focusing on his words but it was not easy. “The counselor gifted me with this robe under the impression that me wearing it would please Mistress.” He added, waving a hand in the direction of the black silk sash doing a poor job of holding the robe securely as it should. 

When Minseok called your name, you couldn’t place your surprise under the fact he knew your name and were saying it for the very first time or under the way he said it, as if pleading for your attention. He may not know just yet, but he had it fully. You walked to him and pressed your lips together earning a satisfied gasp from him when you rested your hands on the curve where his neck met his shoulder. He answered to the kiss just as the night before, moving his lips softly against yours as if he wanted this as much as you did. The thought made you stumble backwards and away from him. “Oh heavens… please forgive me, I didn’t ask and… and…” You mumbled, ashamed of yourself. Hypocrite, your thoughts violently attacked, so worried about him but still taking advantage of it, how did that make you any better?

A possible answer came to you when he came back to your lips on his own volition, and not long after that you both were tangled and breathless against the wall. You backed off just enough to breath a few more times and soak your lungs in the much needed oxygen and you were not sure if it was the lack or excess of it that was making you light-headed.

You could torture yourself over your values in the morning, you caved in to his presence and stumbled across the door with him in tow, his well-built frame encasing you between his arms and even in the current context, he still remained as polite as one could be in these situations. His arms were gently resting around your waist, not pushing you further nor pulling you closer. His lips were intense and warm and soft at the same time, but not for a single second were they unpleasant. His eyes were memorizing every details and what made you draw harsher breaths, even within the fire painting the corners while he laid you over your bed. Hooking your fingers on the poorly tied sash, you tugged on it and let it fall to the floor beside the bed and gravity did its glorious job and the sides of the robe slowly fell open when he straddled you with questions visible in his expressions, waiting for permission and you could only say 'please, Minseok’.

There wasn’t time enough for you to realize exactly how out of your normally composed self when his fingertips trailed up your arms and down your chest to where a cream colored strip of fabric held your gray robe together, calmly and slowly pulling the cream fabric away unlike what you had done to him. Minseok shifted his body and leaned closer, mouth covering every spot on your neck that made you weak and when he traveled a bit lower, you closed your eyes and let out a deep breath you had been holding. Hidden by his lips, his tongue traced and circled one of your nipples until you were squirming underneath him before he shifted to the opposite side and repeated the process. For a moment, you felt his mouth trace back to your neck, realizing he was leaving small kisses on the scar. You wanted to hide, you wanted to cover your entire body in the powder the female servants wore to mask their imperfections, you wanted to pull your robe back on but, as soon as you considered doing so, he licked a wet line over the scar and you shivered, hands finding his hair and pulling him for another breathtaking kiss. That piece of bread from the previous night gave you only a glimpse of how much power his tongue could deal with and he claimed you as his own possession.

His lips returned to your breasts for a moment, then traveling lower and tracing the hem of your undergarment with his tongue. You took a mental note to thank the palace’s Doctor for the mysterious reasons he had made you drink an infusion of Queen Anne’s Lace for the past three days as Minseok nibbled on the skin before pulling the thin fabric of your undergarments down and away with his teeth. A couple of seconds before he could proceed, you nudged him away from you and asked him to lay on the bed for many reasons, but the bigger ones being how you could start to feel your edge walking closer and how much you wanted to taste him and his reactions to you.

Your own lips followed almost the same pattern he had when mouthing down against the skin of his neck and his chest. He had the body of a fighter, and still you shoved the slow and detailed thought of him fighting alongside you away in exchange for focusing your attention more on how absolutely delectable his skin tasted. You sucked on a spot near his waist and gave a small whine, filling your skin with more anticipation.

It was not that you had no knowledge of what should happen in such activities, but you were not versed in them and beyond the sensations of excitement and need and raw lust you also felt the tendrils of your fear poking the back of your mind. You went back to his mouth and sucked on his lower lip, wrapping one of your hands around his length as you remembered one of the maids once whispering to another and drinking down the gasp he let out when you lightly moved your hand a few times, feeling him twitch without a sound besides the heavier breaths.

You stopped after a few more breaths.

Minseok looked up at you, not questioning but rather waiting for you to say anything or react.

“I don’t know what to do.” You admitted, shying away from him. He was ready to tend to your needs seeing how readily he answered. “Mistress, please allow me to care for you… please, let me please you.” The man requested in a tone that made you want to pull him closer at once; after you nodded deliberately he shifted around for you to lay back on the bed and moved his hand to ghost over the skin of your thighs, letting his fingertips dip a bit lower whilst silently guiding your legs apart. After your legs were placed as to give him enough space for him to comfortably fit between them, his hands kneaded the skin on your thighs for a few more beats until one of the hands shifted higher instead and one of his fingers slowly dipped within the heat only you had felt before yourself and your hands clenched into fists around the sheet covering your bed. It was an odd feeling you had yet to get used to, but it made your heart tremble and the string tightening in your chest tug a little tighter. The entire sensation was heightened when he shifted the finger back for a moment and then entered you again. Your eyelids felt heavy, the desire and the awkwardness in that moment allowing you to close your eyes and your head to fall back on the pillow beneath it when he repeated the action a few more times.

Minseok then drew another finger along the first one and you brought one of your hands to your lips, biting down on the skin on the palm of your hand to suppress the sounds surfacing and wanting to spill from you. It was too much, you wanted to say, it felt very uncomfortable, but his hand once again began those motions and you felt dizzy with the myriad of sensations you were experiencing. Dragging his fingers out slowly one more time, he proceed to spread the translucent substance from you over his shaft and move closer, careful in his actions not to scare you away. “My Mistress… The first night is one that begins with pain for most maidens, I have been taught, and I do not wish to hurt you so. Please find your voice and stop me my actions are at all unpleasant.” He begged in a cautious and serious voice.

“Don’t keep your mind on my discomfort, Minseok. I have chosen to deal with this and so I will.” You declared firmly and he acknowledged your words with a warning glace before leaning closer and kissing you again. Focused on the kiss, you did not pay much attention to the shift in his posture and so he was pushing into you in a dragged out pace. It hurt. It hurt enough for you hands to curve like paws over his back and nails drag down the smooth skin, certainly leaving marks you would regret in the morning. He, instead of being startled by your reaction, seemed to revel in the way your nails made his skin flush and settled himself fully inside of you. Few moments later enough for you to wrap your thoughts around the new sensation and just how full you felt, he drew back slowly and pushed himself back in, eyes gauging your reactions. At first, it was an unpleasant feeling and a painful sensation spread from where both of you connected all the way to your fingertips, but you kept your lips sealed and kept reminding yourself you had been through much worse on the easiest of battles.

“Touch me, please.” You drew your tongue around your lips after speaking, wanting him to pull you back for another kiss but became distracted by how steadily the sensation was changing to a different sort of tingling around that area when he repeated those movements a few more times just as slowly as the first time. When you let out a pleased sound a few thrusts later, his pace picked up and your eyes memorized the way his muscles clenched and unclenched underneath his skin within each movement. Minseok leaned forward after holding both your thighs a bit higher for leverage and while his mouth tried to drag your attention away the new position heightened the pleasant friction and his length reached somewhere inside of you that startled a moan out of you against his tongue as he thrust harder and moved to nibble on your neck, to which you could only lean your head to the side to give more access, embracing that intense feeling running through your body.

With evident knowledge of the reactions could elicit from a woman’s body -and you did not doubt he had knowledge about the male body equally as much-, he slowed down or came to a halt two times you were about to reach the limit of that feeling gathering on your lower body. On the third time however, instead of slowing down or stopping, he moved faster and whispered words only long-term lovers should in such intimate moments, bringing you over the limit and making your thighs tremble as if you were cold. Much on the contrary, the heat from his body was torturing and your lower body seemed to tighten around him as your brain supplied the same sensation you figured one would feel if they could fly over the clouds. Finally, some more thrusts later, and he became undone deep inside of you with a beautiful moan you wanted him to listening again and again and again.

 

 

 

“How’s your servant behaving?” Joonmyun inquired with a knowing look your way. Surely, the Queen or the King would have said something by now.

“Minseok has taught me interesting methods of controlling the human body through pleasure or pain, I am considering applying those torture methods next time we need to retrieve information from an enemy.” You informed with an amused smile.

Three months with the servant and you only wished for the next ones to be just as intense as these first ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Given this is one of my first works here and not in my native language, I'll love some suggestions and tips or complaints.  
> I hope to improve more and more, and that you might have enjoyed this little bit of distraction on your day!
> 
> You can message me for requests through here or louis-vladimiri.tumblr.com
> 
> [And no, I'm not a dude xD]
> 
> This is a serious case of self-indulgence and of me allowing my thoughts to escape between my fingers... This got ridiculously bigger than I ever expected. Special thanks to Casey for her lovely inputs on the whole writing process. This was also written with a constant loop of Vixx’s Fantasy and Exo's Lucky One so no regrets xD


End file.
